


Rough

by Shtwriter_yup_datsme



Series: Shameless Supernatural Smut [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Gabriel/Top Sam Winchester, Fluff and Smut, Insecure Sam Winchester, Kinky, M/M, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Supportive Gabriel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shtwriter_yup_datsme/pseuds/Shtwriter_yup_datsme
Summary: Sam likes rough sex, and he's had it with his boyfriend before but he hates seeing the bruises on Gabriel after the fact because he hates that he loses control and hurting Gabe is the last he he wants to doBut Gabriel can handle himself, besides he likes it
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Shameless Supernatural Smut [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623523
Kudos: 45





	Rough

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing a lot of hardcore smut for another book I'm writing but it won't be out for awhile so I've decided to give you this
> 
> Now I'm warning you- this is some heavy shit with a little insecure Sam- and there is a bit of aftercare at the end so it does end on a light note
> 
> So without further ado..
> 
> -

Sam huffed "-Gabe we've been over this, I don't want to hurt you" Gabriel rolled his eyes "But Sam, _I like it_ "

Sam shook his head "..I let out all my pent up emotions with rough sex and I hate it because after..the bruises I've given you-"

 _"Are fine"_ Gabriel insisted "Sam we always talk about our sex life so be real with me"

"I am Gabe- it's always been there..I liked rough stuff, but I'm too scared of hurting whoever I'm with..so I try to suppress it..it's kind of why I always bottomed until recently"

Gabriel frowned "Why?- people have rough sex all the time" Sam looked down sheepishly "Not me..I lose control and I can't help but feel bad..for liking it"

Gabriel climbed on top of Sam and his boyfriend sighed trying not to get a hard on as Gabe kissed his neck

Gabriel broke away from Sam "Okay," huffing he slowly began to unbutton Sam's shirt "We..are going to have sex, and I want it rough, I want you to slap my ass- call me a slut -I don't care- I want it hard and I want it now"

Sam ignoring the obvious growth in his erection he sighed "Gabriel.." He really didn't want to hurt Gabriel, he knew he liked it rough but if he went too far... "Sam, if I say stop I know you'll stop.."

The last thing Sam ever wanted to do was end up hurting Gabriel- but his erection wasn't going away and Gabriel _was_ practically begging for it

Sam swallowed, he kissed Gabriel again harder, trying to get away from his usual gentleness, Gabriel moaned into it he grinded his body against Sam's and suddenly he was pushed down back onto the pillows

Gabriel gasped, grinning slightly, Sam stared down at Gabe with that predatory look, and a growing hunger in his eyes, Sam didn't know why but he had this want- this _need_ to mark Gabe make him his even though he already had him

He whispered in Gabe's ear "How attached are you to this shirt?" Gabriel gaped slightly at what Sam was insinuating- "Uh.. _not very_ "

Sam smirked and his strong hands ripped Gabriel's shirt in two, he pulled it off Gabriel's body and his partner was more than aroused

He pounced down on Gabriel and attacked his neck, he nipped at the skin and sucked hard leaving dark hickeys, while he kissed and bit at Gabe's neck his hand came up and his fingers played with the hard nub of Gabe's nipple "Fuck Sammy please" Gabriel whined, his cock was aching and fuck he was desperate

Sam's knee prodded at his dick and he squeezed Gabriel's nipple, the pleasure-pain combination rung out a loud yelp from the man under him, Sam released his nipple and pulled away from his neck, he then made Gabriel's boxers scarce and pushed up Gabriel's legs to see his pretty pink rim, he bent down licking at Gabriel's entrance all while slipping a finger into him

"Nghh!" Gabriel yelped at the sudden entry but damn he wasn't complaining, "Oh fuck yes Sam- I want it so bad" Sam's now two fingers brutalized Gabe's hole dragging in and out of him so fast and pulling back before the pad of his fingers could meet with his prostate

Gabriel felt the heat rising, he gripping the sheets tight in his fists and groaned loudly in ecstasy as he came all over his chest, but by the way Sam pulled out his fingers and palmed himself eagerly..

_He wasn't done by a long shot_

He flipped Gabriel over before he had time to come down from his recent orgasam and pulled his ass up in the air high, Gabriel hid his face in the pillows preparing for what would happen next

Sam's hand came down hard on his ass and his dick suddenly became interested again, Sam smacked Gabe's ass cherry red while his boyfriend whimpered under him, relishing in pleasure each time Sam's hand came down

Finally after what felt like the hundredth blow, Sam soothed his ass with his hand and lubed his cock to make penetration easier, he lined himself up with Gabriel's entrance but he didn't do anything just stared, admiring his beautiful boyfriend before him

And Gabriel being himself just couldn't keep his mouth shut "What are you waiting for?" He teased earning him a low growl from Sam "Shut up Gabe" and in a matter of seconds he was finally stuffed full of cock

"Oh!" His mouth hung open and he squirmed on the bed, the only prep he'd had was Sam's rim job and two fingers, but fuck Sam was way bigger than two fingers

Sam grinned triumphantly "Cat got your tongue?" Gabriel rolled his eyes "Move you jackass" He ordered and was met with a pull of his hair, "I don't think I will..not until I get an apology of course, I think good whores should know when not to open their filthy mouths"

He slowly bottomed out but Gabe knew he wasn't going to do anything else until he did what he wanted, "I'm sorry" He whispered "What was that?"

"I'm sorry, please Sam fuck me like the slut I am- I need it" Sam smiled bending down he placed a gentle kiss to the back of Gabe's neck "Of course baby, I'd never leave you hanging"

Though his words were sweet he started out at a punishing pace, one hand held a firm grip on Gabriel's waist with the occasional squeeze of his ass, while his other hand yanked at Gabriel's hair keeping his head from being buried in the pillow, wanting to hear Gabriel's pretty moans

Gabriel gripped the sheets in his fists, the burn was perfect, he couldn't wait to be sore in the morning, Sam really wasn't kidding when he said he'd loose control

Sam's hold on his waist tightened and he pulled out thrusting back into Gabe roughly, definitely leaving bruises

Sam grunted bending over Gabriel's pliant body "Fuck, Gabe you feel so good" He tugged Gabriel's hair "Mine"

"Oh!" Gabriel literally screamed as Sam's cock slammed against his spot and he got rougher, he was on the brink of his second orgasam

Sam wasn't even thinking, his mind was blank only focused on the ass he was pounding into, he suddenly changed position and pulled out, flipping Gabe onto his back with his more than impressive strength and rammed back into him, Gabriel couldn't even fathom what was happening anymore, his eyes were gone- having rolled back and with just a few more thrusts he was painting his chest white with his come

Sam looked down and moaned at the sight, Gabriel who managed to get some sort of grip on reality after his second spectacular orgasam, grinded his hips down to meet Sam's cock, helping his boyfriend achieve his own release ignoring that he was already so oversensitive

Sam thrusted a few more times before pulling out and taking firm hold of his cock, jerking himself above Gabriel until he came panting breathlessly

"Gabe?" He breathed "You okay?" He fell over onto the pillow beside Gabriel and with a quick glance at him, he fought to ignore the bruises on his boyfriend, he kept telling himself _'Gabriel wanted it'_

Gabe swallowed "..uh..yeah-I'm fuckin perfect" Sam smiled and rolled onto his side, he reached over cupping Gabriel's cheek gently in his hand and ran his thumb over Gabriel's bottom lip "What?" Gabe asked softly

Sam's voice was soft and slightly questioning "Your lips.. they're bruised" He said examining Gabe's slightly purple lips, Gabe shrugged "I guess I bit down too hard.."

After a small pause Sam leaned in and kissed Gabe's sore lips, Gabe hovered half on top of him and Sam's hand travelled down to Gabriel's ass to sooth the some of the pain

Gabe smiled "'Mm..tired" He whispered "..and my ass hurts"

Sam winced "Sorry, you should've told me" Gabe raised a brow "What for?- that was mind blowing- I almost passed out a few times"

"You sure I wasn't too rough?"

Gabe smiled lazily "You were perfect" He frowned "Though I am covered in cum.." Sam chuckled "Give me a few minutes I'll clean us both up" He kissed Gabe's cheek

Gabe raised a brow "Can I have icecream?" He asked and Sam smiled at him "Yeah, Gabe you can have icecream- a reward for being so good for me"

"..yay"

-

_**Thoughts?** _


End file.
